


Notice Me Wonwoo

by BigKiss130



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: A story in which Junhui is totally whipped for the rapper.





	Notice Me Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for this crap okay ;-; I just wrote this because I love Wonhui and I find them so so cute together. Jungyu is just mentioned so don't worry. Also I'm sorry because it's my first Seventeen work so be kind please ~

2 AM and the TV was still on in the living room. They’ll have to wake up in five hours to do their photoshoot for the next album and God knows how tiring it can be just to pose without the photographer yelling at them.

Junhui was awake with some jellies next to him, watching a random movie on one of the national channel. He should sleep, yes (Jeonghan even threatened him to throw his favorite teddy away if he doesn’t go to bed) but he wanted to be the first one to be awake to make breakfast. Not because he doesn’t like Mingyu’s but because he wanted to please someone. Someone special to him since three years. Someone who actually is his roommate and has no idea that Junhui isn’t in his bed, usually playing with his phone until 3 AM. And this someone is Jeon Wonwoo.

He tried to confess (and he tried hard) but each time he runs away, too shy to say anything. Letters ? Since now he wrote exactly thirty, all thrown in the trash along with an unfinished one. Texting ? He doesn’t want Wonwoo to think of him as a coward.

Surprisingly, nobody seems to notice his crush on the rapper. Not even Soonyoung or Minghao his closest friends. Not even Chan or Jeonghan, who are the smartest. And surely not Wonwoo who doesn’t care about him. Now that he thinks about it, Wonwoo never showed any kind of particular attention towards Junhui. He never brings a bottle of water to him unless he asks him to. Was it a one-sided love ? Maybe but Junhui never gave up because, unless he tells him, there was always a chance. Even if it was a small chance. 

" Junnie ? "  
Junhui turned his head and saw that Ji Hoon was standing behind him, still a little sleepy because of his half-closed small eyes. 

" Sorry. Did I wake you up ? "

" Obviously. "

Ji Hoon sat down next to him and brought some jellies to his mouth before switching the TV off. 

" Hey ! "

" You don’t want to disturb the others, do you ? "

Junhui sighed and leaned back before closing his eyes. 

" What were you planning to do ? " Ji Hoon asked to the oldest. 

" Making breakfast. " 

" May I ask for who ? "

" For all of us. "

" Really ? "

There was a hint of suspicion in Ji Hoon’s voice, making Jun Hui gasp, eyes wide opened. 

" Y-Yeah." He stuttered. 

" I’m not stupid you know. It’s for Wonwoo, right ?" 

Junhui should have know that Ji Hoon would find out. After all, he was like him just a year ago until Soonyoung made the first step and asked him to be his boyfriend. He just sighed again and cracked a little smile. 

"I’m such a fool. I know he would never love me back but I can’t help myself." 

He didn’t know why but tears started to fall, wetting the bottom of his white shirt and making him sob silently. Ji Hoon sat closer to him and softly pat his back. 

" Don’t say that. How do you know he doesn’t like you too ? " Ji Hoon asked, making Junhui cry even more.

" I’m hopelessly in love. Write a song about that Hoonie." 

" No I won’t do that because you’re not hopelessly in love Junnie." 

" He’s not even into boys ! "

" Did you ask him ?" 

Jun Hui closed his mouth. No he didn’t but somehow, in his head, something told him that he was straight. 

He looked at Ji Hoon who was staring at him, munching jellies. 

" You don’t know anything so shut your mouth. What’re you ? Some medium ? No. So don’t assume things like that." 

Ji Hoon was right. If Wonwoo was gay or straight it wasn’t his business. Maybe he didn’t feel the need to come out like Junhui did. 

" Go back to sleep now. You won’t impress Wonwoo with big dark circles under your eyes. " Ji Hoon told him, pushing him towards his room. 

Junhui nodded silently before opening the door.  
Wonwoo was still asleep, facing Junhui’s bed, which was one meter away because the room was tiny. He silently got on his own and swiped under the covers. Tomorrow is going to be a new day. A new day without Wonwoo loving him. A new day in which he would still be in love. 

A single tear escaped his eyes before he drifted to sleep. 

 

" Wow hyung, the smell is amazing !" 

" Really ? Thanks Gyu !" 

Mingyu laughed and gave him a backhug as an encouragement. They dated for three months until Junhui realized that he couldn’t get over Wonwoo and thought that they would better be as friends. Mingyu couldn’t believe him at first because he knew that the younger loved him deeply (and maybe still loves him) and Junhui felt bad for breaking his heart like that. However, things calmed down and now everything was back to normal. 

" Oh hyung is cooking ! Never thought I’ll see that." Interupted Chan, rubbing his eyes. 

" Hey I cook a lot you know !" Junhui whined, still frying bacon. 

" Junnie-eomma is back."

" Shut up Jeonghan." 

One by one, everyone gathered in the dining room. Mingyu had already set the table and was counting how many members was around the table. The number one rule in this dorm was the most important of them all : Nobody must skip breakfast. However one person was missing and it had to be him. Again. 

" Where’s Wonwoo hyung ?" 

" Sleeping I guess." Soonyoung answered while feeding his sleepy (and adorable) boyfriend. 

" Jun hyung, can you wake him up ? I’ll take care of the food." 

" But" 

" Quick. We must leave in twenty minutes." 

Junhui sighed and walked reluctantly towards his bedroom. He opened the door for the second time today and hesitantly went to Wonwoo’s bed. There was only one way to wake him up and since he started loving the younger it became kind of awkward for Junhui. Tickling. 

He started by putting his hands smoothly under Wonwoo’s shirt and he blushed. Junhui haven’t done this in ages. 

" Wonwoo-ah wake up~" He said while processing to tickle him. 

" Oh my god Junnie stop ! Haha !" 

" Not until you get up ! ~" 

Suddenly, their positions were switched and Junhui found himself trapped under Wonwoo’s now strong body. Their noses were only inches apart and he could feel Wonwoo’s breath on his lips. Junhui blushed harder than before and the younger seemed to notice it because he chuckled. 

" I told you not to do this again Junnie. Now looked at you, trapped under me haha." He whispered in a strangely flirty voice (or perhaps it was Junhui’s imagination). 

" I-I I’m sorry." Junhui apologized, turning his head towards the door. 

" At least, I’m finally awake."

Wonwoo then got up, letting Junhui shocked by what happened. Maybe it was because of the heating (because it was kind of freezing outside) but he felt his body getting hotter when his roommate stared intensely at him. He was like a hungry predator looking at his prey, ready to jump on him at any moment.  
Wonwoo cracked a smile and left the room letting Junhui alone with his thoughts. What the hell happened ?

 

" It’s too tight. I can’t breath." Seokmin whined while adjusting his tie. 

" Or maybe you ate too much." 

" Stop bashing others Junnie. We understood that you’re hot and stuff." 

" Super hot." Wonwoo added, still reading some fiction on his phone. 

" S-Stop ! "

The 95 liner were doing their photoshoot while the other members were waiting, doing various things until the photographer calls some names. Soonyoung and Ji Hoon were cuddling in one of the corner of the room. The latter was so cute, smiling like the cutie he is, letting his boyfriend kiss him until Soonyoung closes his eyes and rests his head on Ji Hoon’s shoulder.  
Junhui laughed a bit at that, grabbing Wonwoo’s attention. 

" Hey, what’re you laughing at ?" 

" Soonyoung and Hoonie are so cute together. Don’t you think ?" 

" They do indeed." 

" I hope someday I’ll do that with my special someone." aka you. 

" You’ll have a boyfriend soon. I’m sure of it." Wonwoo said confidently. 

" How could you know ? Haha."

A silence. They stared at each other, looking for something in each other’s eyes. Why can’t you see that I want you ? Why can’t you see that I love you so much it hurts ? Asked silently Junhui. Why… Why… Why…

Instead of answering, Wonwoo passed by him, walked towards the door, opened it and left. Again. Junhui’s heart clenched in his chest. He hated it. Hated when Wonwoo do that. Did he say something wrong ? He would never know and it was killing him. Junhui wanted to go back in his room and cry for hours until his eyes get completely dry. Yes he could chase him and ask him what’s wrong but he didn’t. Maybe Junhui’s affection was too much to handle but should he be cold and mean then ? 

" Hyung ?" a sweet voice called him. 

" Oh Mingyu, is everything okay ?" 

" It should be me who must ask you this question. So what’s wrong ?" 

Junhui let out a nervous laugh. Mingyu is like his personal confidant since they dated. Sometimes, together, the older would just talk with him while eating in their favorite restaurant. Junhui is an open book and Mingyu doesn’t have any difficulties to see that something was bothering him. 

" Gyu, am I too clingy ?" 

" What ? Of course not. Everyone loves you Junnie." 

Apparently not.

Mingyu took Junhui’s hands in his and smiled at him. 

" I don’t know why you’re saying that but you must know that we all love you for who you are. If you’re looking for a too clingy person just take me as an example. So in comparison you’re not too clingy hyung. Stop worrying about that, okay ?" 

He nodded and then lean in and embraced Mingyu, resting his head against his chest. 

" Thank you so much Gyu." Junhui simply said, closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling. 

" Your welcome hyung."

" JUNHUI, SOONYOUNG, JI HOON, WONWOO ! IT’S YOUR TURN COME ON !" Yelled the manager, startling them. 

" Looks like it’s your time to shine." The younger laughed before breaking the hug. 

" Yeah haha. I hope I’ll do great."

" You will. I’m 100% sure."

And just like that Junhui, Soonyoung and Ji Hoon went out of the room, joining Wonwoo who was already waiting under the spotlights. He’s gorgeous. Junhui thought, placing himself beside the gorgeous man. 

" Jun, can you move a bit closer to Wonwoo ? You’re not completely in the shot." 

" O-Oh a-alright." He stuttered before executing the order.

God, he felt like a teenager again, blushing under the makeup while his heart was beating quicker than usual. And the fact that Wonwoo put his hand on his hip to bring him closer didn’t calm him down. 

" Am I so scary that you don’t want to be next to me Junnie ?" Wonwoo whispered in his ear when the photographer wasn’t looking. 

" I’m just nervous. I’m not good at photoshoot." Junhui answered shyly looking at everything but Wonwoo. 

" You’re the most beautiful man among all of us Junnie."

" Stop saying things like that Wonwon ! It’s making me…" 

" Making you what ?" 

" Nothing."

Come on Wen Junhui, stop being so damn shy. Be confident ! So Junhui, being confident, laid his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder who put his hand around his waist. He wished he could just turn his head and kiss him softly on the lips, just like in his dreams. He then looked at the couple who was standing on the other side and laughed because of how cute they were. 

" So lovey-dovey." 

" What ? You don’t find it adorable ?" 

" It is. But I prefer when there’s tension." 

" Tension ?" 

" You know… sexual tension." 

Junhui blushed harder than before and, if there wasn’t any makeup, he would probably look like a tomato right now. Wonwoo was being so bold and flirty lately that it was making his heart flutter everytime he watched Junhui with his hungry eyes. The latter would just run away and hide from him for the next two hours until Soonyoung barges into his room to play games. What should I do ? Was the only question that popped up in his mind each time he felt the sexual tension drastically increasing. Should he be flirty too then ? Or would it make things worst ? He USED to flirt with boys but his crush on Wonwoo made this habit disappeared and it, honestly, feels good. Well, sometimes he misses the feeling of getting hit on. However, how can you be with another man when you know who is your " one and only" ?

" Come on Wonwon, don’t be so cheesy." Junhui whispered, trying to escape Wonwoo’s grip. 

" Am I ?" 

" Yes. And don’t look at me like that." 

" Like what ?" 

" Like you want me in your bed tonight." He laughed, giving him a naughty smirk. 

" Maybe it’s because I want to touch you so bad, kitten." 

Touch me Wonwoo. I want to feel your hands all over me, all the time. Junhui really wanted to lean in the touch and let the younger’s lips travel his skin to leave kisses and some bite marks here and there. No, he shouldn’t imagine things like that because… well, it’s not exactly the time to have a boner. So Junhui hit lightly Wonwoo’s chest before posing again. 

 

" Wow it’s the first time I come here." Exclaimed Jisoo, looking all around him with his eyes wide opened in excitement. 

" You’ll see it’s the best amusement park. » Hansol affirmed while searching for the haunted house. « Oh there it is !" 

" W-Wait Hansol are you sure you want to do that ?" Seokmin stuttered, hiding behind Mingyu. 

" Oh come on hyung that’s nothing. Don’t be scared !"

" Hansol can’t you go in alone ?"

" Alright. Then Jun hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Minghao hyung and Ji Hoon hyung will go too."

" Hey, I never said I’ll come !" Nearly cried Junhui. 

" Are you saying you’re actually scared ?" Laughed Ji Hoon, still holding his boyfriend’s hand. 

" No I’m not !" 

" Let’s go then ! Jun hyung and Wonwoo hyung will be together and we will be right behind you."

" Will you be alright Hoonie ?" Soonyoung asked, a little worried at the idea of letting the younger alone in the dark. 

" Of course I will. Who do you take me for ?"

" My cutie little pie ?"

Ji Hoon kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before going in the house alone. Junhui and Wonwoo entered right after him and quickly, the light disappeared. 

Junhui was shaking. Darkness and monsters weren’t exactly his thing even though he acted in a vampire movie back in China. 

" AH !" He screamed when a scary zombie face appeared in front of him. 

" Hey Junnie calm down. It’s nothing." 

" I-I’m not scared. I was just surprised." Junhui tried to compose himself while Wonwoo was laughing at him. 

" Cute." 

" What did you say ?" 

" I said you were cute." 

" So cheesy." 

When they entered another room, his heart beat faster. It had an hospital atmosphere and there was a bloody corpse which was laying on a bed. Hearing the older breathing heavily beside him, Wonwoo looked for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Surprisingly Junhui didn’t look at him and just held his grip tighter. He moved closer to the other boy and together they walked in step by step. 

" I-It’s…it’s so s-scary…." Junhui whined. 

" Shhh, it’s okay baby. Hold my hand and everything will be okay." 

" Okay… OH MY GOD WHAT’S THAT ?! NO GO AWAY !" The older screamed when a psycho nearly chased him with a huge knife between his teeth. 

" Hey hey hey Junnie come here." 

Wonwoo opened his arms and Junhui immediately hugged him, holding him tight with his eyes closed. The younger softly stroked his blond hair without saying anything. It feels so good to be with you. The both of them thought. Even if he couldn’t see anything, Junhui calmed down in Wonwoo’s embrace. Time seemed to have stopped around them. Junhui didn’t want to let go. He wanted to be forever in Wonwoo’s arm because he felt safe even if he was facing his biggest fear : darkness. 

And Wonwoo knew that. That’s why he asked Hansol to let him come with Junhui when he heard that the haunted house was in his program. He liked everything about the Chinese : his cute laugh, his beautiful smile, his pretty face and his pure heart. He has always loved Junhui since they met even if he didn’t believe in love at first sight. I love you. I love you Moon Junhui. That’s what he wanted to say right now but he didn’t want to confess when he couldn’t see his face so he just hugged him until Junhui let go and held his hand again. 

" Let’s go." Junhui chuckled, and Wonwoo guessed that he was smiling at him. 

" Okay." 

 

" Thank you ! You’re so sweet !" 

Ji Hoon was now holding a big white teddy in his arms, a happy smile on his face. He was delighted and Junhui couldn’t help himself and took a picture when he jumped up and down with the plush bear against his chest. Soonyoung was such a sweet boyfriend when it comes to Ji Hoon. Even if the latter forbade him to spend money for this kind of game, the older did it anyway when he saw the sparkles in his boyfriend’s eyes luring the soft toy. He suddenly pictured himself in the same situation where Wonwoo was his boyfriend until Minghao’s voice got his attention. 

" Hey, there’s a shooting range over there. Junnie, come with me." The Chinese invited him, already dragging him by the wrist towards the stand.

" Why can’t you go alone ?" Junhui asked while already paying for the guns. 

" Because I don’t want to look like a loser wandering alone like I don’t have friends."

" Who said I’m your friend ?" 

" Shut up. I’ll beat your ass right now." 

" Try me." 

And he did. Junhui was losing by at least three points to Minghao. He clenched his teeth, angry at himself for not being able to beat his friend. 

" Don’t be so tense baby." A deep voice said behind him. 

Junhui wanted to turn around but a pair of arms prevented him from doing that. He felt Wonwoo’s chest against his back and his hands putting themselves on his own. 

" Hold the gun like that and lose your grip a bit."

" Like that ?" 

" Yeah. Now pull the trigger." 

One. Two. Three. Soon, Junhui won over the younger. The latter let out a quiet angry scream and then shook his hand. 

" You won because Wonwoo hyung has helped you. Next time it’ll be just you and me."

" I’ll teach him properly. Don’t worry." Wonwoo then answered, giving the gun back to the owner of the stand. 

" You better !" Laughed Junhui. 

" Or what ?" 

" Or… Uh… I break up with you !"

Nobody spoke. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

" Aww baby, I promise I’ll train you well. Don’t leave me. " Wonwoo chuckled, giving a hug to Junhui, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

" Since when you two are together ?" Minghao furrowed his brows, looking at them suspiciously. 

Junhui felt his heart beat faster in his chest when he saw Wonwoo’s lovely gaze. 

" We kissed in the haunted house and I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes."

" Is it true Junnie ?"

" Y-Yeah ?" 

" Now if you can leave us it would be great because I want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend." 

" Oh uh… sure."

Once Minghao left, Junhui let out a breath which he didn’t know he was holding. 

" Are you okay ?" Whispered Wonwoo in his ear. 

" Why…"

" Hm ?"

" Why did you say that I’m your b-boyfriend ?!"

" Well, when you said that you’ll break up with me I thought I had to play along." 

" You didn’t have to ! And you know that-" 

Junhui stopped talking when he felt Wonwoo’s lips touching his own. The kiss was sweet but soon became deeper when Wonwoo slipped his tongue in the older’s mouth. I’m kissing Jeon Wonwoo. I’M KISSING JEON WONWOO. Junhui told himself, trying to stay on his feet, feeling his legs getting weaker as he was running out of air. It was finally Junhui who broke the kiss, taking a deep breath before putting his forehead against Wonwoo’s. 

" I love you." 

" I love you too baby. For way too long." 

" Really ? You should have told me sooner." 

" I wish I had said that before Mingyu asked you out. I was a coward and I’m sorry for that. Will you forgive me ?" 

" Of course. I have always loved you and you’re the only one for me."

Finally you’re with me. That’s what they said before returning to the group, hand in hand and intertwined fingers. 

" I’m glad that you two are together. You’re made for each other after all haha." Congratulated Mingyu, a big smile on his face. 

" Now Wonwoo, I must teach you how to be a good dom- boyfriend !" 

" Uh, It’s okay Soonyoung. I guess I’ll find out on my own."

" I hope for you he’s good in bed, Junnie."

" Ji Hoon !"

" Oh, don’t worry. I’m better than Mingyu, that’s for sure." Wonwoo smirked, looking right into Junhui’s eyes. 

" That’s it you’re dead hyung."

Junhui laughed when Mingyu started to chase his new boyfriend through the different alleys.

My life is finally completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you want a Wonhui, a Jungyu or a Soonhoon one shot next time! (just know that Junhui and Ji Hoon would always be bottom xD)  
> See you ~


End file.
